Are they my family or are they my lovers
by dezzywalsh
Summary: this story is about how a girls mother married a man and he has 13 sons but she has to move all the way to japan and all the brothers full in love with her Okay i'm really bad writing summary's sorry.


_This is my first story please tell me if you liked it or not, but be nice ^ - ^ _

_P.S I made the mom of the brothers in to a dad, and the dad of Ema in to the mom of my girl, I did this because I liked the idea but if you liked it good, but if you don't than I'm sad._

ch 1

Hi my name is clover I'm a blue-eyed brown hair girl who is also tall and I'm 16, I'm moving to Japan (I'm from Canada) and my mom is marrying a men with 13 sons.

I have no idea how this happened but I'm moving in two months.

I have to learn how to speck Japanese in two months, in whose right mind is making me of all people to learn Japanese in two months when it tuck 4 years for me to learn French, why am I moving when I could live with my dad?

Well my mom said my new dad never had a girl ( 13 son! ).

Great right but my mom said if I learn some words and if I be nice and good than I'll be home-schooled ( I'm going to be home-schooled because I'm not going to a school with Japanese words when I speck English).

But if I'm not really like living there after 5 months I can go live with my daddy, I love my dad I have more fun with him than I do with my mom.

My mom said my new family (the 13 sons) are coming to help us pack to move from Canada to Japan.

If you think I'm just like "oh well I'm moving" well no I was not like that at all first I cried (because I well miss my friends and family) than I laughed (because I was thinking about how I'm going to learn how to speck Japanese) and then I got mad at my mom for not telling me about him (like how many sons he has and where he lives and works).

I will really miss my best friend Lily, Lily has been my best friend for 14 years.

Yeah that long I hope evening longer "clover please send me e-mail about how its going there okay", Lily says in my room helping me pack before they come "I will but I'm not going yet don't worry okay and I will come home to leave with my dad okay",than she smiles "okay we will be best friends forever right", she says I smile and say,"yeah forever".

When I whack up in the morning my mom says, "get up its time to get dress their coming today clover" with a big smile she leaves my room "oh great their coming" and I put my face in my plow just great "thinks for telling me mom and taking away my sleep and I'm so happy you did so...very".

Rolling my eyes I get up and go to the bathroom and take a shower.

When I get out I hear my mom say "you better make breakfast for us", I start to walk to my room to get dress "why do I have to all the time now, why can't you do it...wait never mine just forget I said that" by the way my moms food is so God dame awful I can't even remember the last time I had my mom's food, that's how awful it is.

As i make breakfast I ask "what time are they coming at" my mom comes over to my side and talks with her mouth full of bacon "12:40 the airplane lands and I'm taking them to their hotel and then we're going to eat out" oh I didn't know that "so when are you coming to get me" she swallows the bacon she had "oh Ya how are you getting there hmm maybe you can take the bus".

Well if it's not far "where are we going?" She looks at me than back at the bacon and says, "La Bella".

La Bella that's the most pricey place in town or did I hear that wrong "wait what say that again" she looks up and says "La Bella" yep I know it "great".

"A bus great" I look at her "there really you're going to make me take the bus to La Bella that's far and how much do you think it is for 16 people are mom". god dame that's a lot of money just for 2 "hmm i didn't think about it...how about your father takes you there but he leaves after ok?"

Oh well that's nice of my mom and I'm not joking my mom really is being nice my mom hates my dad from the day he said he was leavening her for...wait for it...his dream by the way his dream is to be an artist and that's why I love art, and all that.

I just keep looking at her for a long time ...then she says "Ya I'm in a good mood now stop looking at me like I'm crazy" then we both just sit there "ok than".

After I'm done making breakfast we start to eat, when we hear the door ring "go get that clover" what! "I just started eating what the hell" I got up and went because I know I won't win.

I go to the door by the way I'm still in my pajamas, when I open the door and I see a really good-looking guy with blue eyes and blonde hair in a suit with glasses.

"Um yo" I say and he looks up and down and he brushes then says "um is this the home of Daisy and Clover green".

"Um yep I'm Clover green what you want?" Hmm he looks surprised, I wonder why then he pushes his glasses up and say,"oh I'm one of your new brothers we come early".

I look very bored and say "oh that's just great" I smile when I say just great. I don't know what he looked like when I said that but I don't care, as I roll my eyes I say "how about you come inside" he looks at me then back at a van and says"I'll go get my brothers I'll be right back" oh there's more "okay".

My mom starts to walk over and says "who's here" look at her "hmm I didn't get his but his one of your new sons" she looks at me with a smile so big then says" so they come early" hmm I look outside, and I can tell that someone in that van is looking right at me, but I think anyone would look at someone whose in guys red, and black boxes, and a tick top that shows to much of my breast, but hey like my mom always says "if you got them you show them" ,and I have them, and I mean I have big ones, it's sad how many looks I got from guys and girls Jeez I hate my body.

My mom looks at me then says" you should go get changed and go to school for the last day" ugh "why can't I just stay home I don't have anything to do at school" she looks at me" yes you do you have to say your goodbyes to your friends and teachers" "oh yeah I'm leavening my little town oh and the whole country!" I go up stairs and put on my black skinny jeans and white tick top then put on my green day t-shirt that is to big that I'm swimming in it "there that's good for today".

_The end of ch 1 _

_sorry the ending was bad I had exams so my mind was not the best in the end sorry~~~ _

_please forgive me x - x _


End file.
